


Titan Feet

by CocoaChoux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choreographer!Levi, Fluff, K-pop References, M/M, dancer!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was recruited into Scouting Entertainment for his dancing skills.</p><p>But he's totally staying for his idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday [Rachel](http://vermilionpanda.tumblr.com/)! Hope this surprised you! :D
> 
> (Also, this is unbeta'd, so sorry about that!)
> 
>  **EDIT:** The glorious and wonderful ryuusea drew some amazing fanart! Check it [here](http://ryuusea.tumblr.com/post/129624943811/the-original-plan-was-for-the-104th-to-do-a) and [here](http://ryuusea.tumblr.com/post/129624947146/separate-drawings-of-the-104th-idol-au-before-i)!!!

_Knock knock knock._

Levi stopped his movements from the sound. Moving over to the music player at the corner of the room, he stopped the song that was playing. “The door’s open,” he called out.

The door creaked as it opened to reveal a tall blond man. “Good afternoon, Levi. I hope all is well so far?”

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted. “Drop the stiff talk, Erwin, it’s just me.”

“Ah, my apologies. I wasn’t sure if you were doing a private session or not,” the taller man said as he walked inside the studio, closing the door behind him.

Levi grabbed the towel on the chair as he wiped the sweat off his body. “Not today. I’m working on the choreography of the new song for the brats. So, what are you here for?”

Erwin walked over to him and leaned against one of the mirrors. Ignoring Levi’s glare directed towards him for smudging the mirror, he said, “Actually, it’s about the 104th.”

The choreographer looked at him with disinterest, but noticing the older man’s expression, Levi sighed and plopped onto the chair. “Okay, what happened? Did a new scandal or some shit surface on to the media?”

Erwin shook his head. “Nothing is wrong exactly, but with the comeback date coming soon, I thought a new addition to the 104th will make the impact we need for the media.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re going to recruit a new member?”

“Actually, I already did.”

The raven groaned. “Shit, Erwin, give me some warning will you? Now I will have to rearrange the choreography for the new kid.”

His blond companion just shrugged his shoulders. “I know you’ll manage. I have complete faith in your abilities.”

“At least tell me if it’s a male or female.”

“Male.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Levi said as he threw his sweaty towel towards the taller man.

The 104th already had 6 males and 5 females, making a total of 11 members in the group. Because of the odd number of members, it was easier for Levi to create choreography that was symmetrical whilst having one member “shine” in the middle while the others danced around them. Also, it was easy to pair the members off with one another if one of the boys were having a solo piece.

Levi already had difficulties creating a group choreography for 11 people, but with the addition of another member and a male at that, it just made Levi’s job that much harder.

Erwin just chuckled as he side stepped away from the offending object hurled towards his direction. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Levi waved off, still a bit pissed about redoing the choreography for the new recruit, “Does the kid have some background in dance at least?”

“Oh, you’ll definitely like him. Found him on the streets.”

Levi gave him an unamused look. “You found a street performer,” he deadpanned. “Really, Erwin?”

The man just shrugged. “Talent comes from different places as you already know,” Erwin said, deciding to ignore Levi’s eye roll. “And trust me, the way he moved and danced was mesmerizing and I knew I had to have him in the company. He belongs here, Levi. Even though he is not yet a formal employee of Scouting Entertainment, I _know_ he’ll say yes and join.”

Levi sighed as he stood up. “Fine, I get it. Just send the kid to me when he gets all the paperwork done and shit,” he said as walked out of the studio.

Erwin just chuckled as he took out his phone to play a video he recorded a week ago. The video was a bit shaky, but it was clear that there was a male dancing in front of a crowd on a sidewalk with a bright smile on his face and bright eyes to match his enthusiasm.

Closing his phone, Erwin also left the studio. Whistling, he went into the elevators and hoped that the kid contacts him soon.

* * *

Eren gulped as he looked up at the building in front of him.

This was it. Scouting Entertainment was right in front of him.

He was visibly shaking from excitement. Never in a million years did Eren thought that he would be recruited by _the_ Erwin Smith himself. Him, Eren Yeager, also known as “Titan Feet”, a nickname he earned while he was dancing on the streets for the past couple of months, recruited by a genius in the entertainment industry.

Erwin Smith was the founder and president of Scouting Entertainment after he retired from his days of being the leader of a well-known boy band group, the Legion, years ago. Shortly after his retirement, the group disbanded but was together once more by Erwin to start up a new entertainment company to guide future artists, groups, idols, actors, and actresses. He even recruited several other retired entertainment idols to work for him.

What was interesting about Scouting Entertainment was that they didn’t go through the traditional method of hosting auditions for new talent; instead, Erwin hand-picked and recruited new members into his company by himself. There were no strict contracts and the company was known to be like a big, tight-knit happy family more than anything. The company had high morals and working relationships within the industry.

Needless to say, it was the ideal entertainment company for any hopeful artist in the country, but Erwin made it difficult by being very selective about recruiting new faces. It required being at the right time at the right moment and doing the right thing in order to grab Erwin’s attention. He had seen it all and had gone through it himself, so his standards were ridiculously high.

But, that wasn’t the only thing Eren was excited for. He was finally going to meet _him_ , Eren’s inspiration for dancing in the first place.

Looking down to the business card he was holding with Erwin’s name, signature, and the well-known wing emblem of the company on the back, Eren took a deep breath as he walked towards the building, flashing the card to the security guard to let him in.

“Wow…” was the first thing Eren said as he walked in. The place was absolutely massive. Eren looked around as he looked in awe at the beautifully decorated lobby, wondering what he should do next now that he was inside.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice said.

Turning to where the voice came from, Eren let out a gasp. “You’re Petra Ral, the actress!”

Petra let out a giggle as she offered her hand. “Former actress, I’m Erwin Smith’s personal assistant now. You must be the new kid Erwin told me to lookout for. It’s nice to meet you.”

Getting a hold of himself, Eren shook her hand and gave her a big smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Ral. Eren Yeager, please take care of me.”

“Ah, so polite! Come this way, Eren. Erwin has a lot to discuss with you.”

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re getting a new kid into our group,” Jean grumbled, shifting in his seat on the couch. The whole 104th group was gathered in a lounge room, waiting to meet the new member that will be joining them for the rest of their careers as idols.

Connie half-heartedly pushed Jean as the two-toned boy couldn’t stop moving in his seat. “Stop squirmin’ already! I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty excited to have a new person in our group. It’ll be fun!”

“I agree. They could provide us with new opportunities for more shows and interviews,” Marco reasoned.

“He’s just mad that the spotlight will be on the new kid and not him,” Reiner called out, laughing at Jean’s middle finger directed towards him.

“I hope it’s a really cute girl,” Ymir commented as she reached over to place Historia on her lap. “But no girl is cuter than my darling Historia,” the freckled brunette said, yelping when she felt a pinch on her thigh.

“Behave,” the blonde girl said.

“I don’t really care who it is as long as they don’t cause trouble,” Mikasa said as she scrolled through her phone.

The whole group chatted amongst one another as they waited for their boss to show up with the new member.

Behind the door on the other side, Erwin looked down to the brunet beside him. “Are you ready to meet the members of the group you would be spending a lot of time with?”

Eren let out a deep breath and looked in front of him with determination in his eyes. “Ready, sir.”

Erwin let out a chuckle. “That’s what I like to hear,” he said as he opened the door.

All chatter ceased as Erwin made his way into the room and Eren following close behind. Eren felt nervous as the people in the room looked at him from head to toe.

Wordlessly sitting down next to Erwin on one of the couches, Eren looked at all 11 faces that he had seen on TV before and would now be his guides for his journey as an idol.

There were no words exchanged and Eren wondered if he was supposed to say something but the brunette girl in front of him beat him to it. “Oh, a really cute boy then,” Ymir corrected herself from her earlier comment.

Eren felt himself flush as he heard boisterous laughter filling up the room. “He really is quite the looker,” Reiner said with a wink.

“Che, he’s average at best. Nothing special so far,” Jean said.

Eren got pissed by that and grounded out, “At least I am better to look at than your stupid fucking horse-face.”

If the room was silent before, it was now so still to the point that Eren could hear someone’s hair strand fall out of their scalp. Eren wanted to cover his face with his hands. 10 out of 10 on first impressions right there. Now the group won’t accept him and he didn’t even get the chance to meet his idol yet!

_**“Pfft!”** _

The room was again filled with laughter but it was coming from different people.

“I like him, can we keep him?” Sasha asked after her bout of laughter.

“Fuck yeah we are. What’s your name sweetness?” Reiner asked as he leaned onto Bertolt for support since his stomach hurt from laughing so much.

Eren blinked at their behavior and internally let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t fuck it up after all. Eren smiled as he did small bow to answer. “It’s a pleasure to meet everyone. My name is Eren Yeager, please take care of me.”

“No need to be so stiff, man!” Connie said as he moved over to sit on Eren’s other side. “The name’s Connie, the rapper and rising superstar host,” he introduced himself and grabbed Eren’s hand to shake his hand.

Eren nodded as he shook the offered hand. He knew all of the members well and their other “jobs”. Even though they’re idols, they take other jobs and shows such as variety TV shows, interviews, movie gigs, and commercial offers.

The 104th had so many different personalities and take multiple jobs which allowed them to let their group known throughout the whole country in a positive light. Each member was so unique that the fans have different biases to love and support.

And also the fact that they’re one of the few groups that have both male and female members makes them more known in the industry which usually separates the two to avoid conflict and scandals, but somehow, the 104th made it work.

After each member introduced themselves, Erwin cleared his throat. “Now that that’s settled, let’s get back to business. The original plan was for the 104th to do a “reunion” comeback after 2 years of hiatus, but with Eren here,” Erwin said as he placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder, “I think it would bring hype to the fans if we released a teaser video of not only of 104th’s comeback, but also an introduction of our new member. What do you say?”

“But what about the songs we’ve recorded and the videos we’ve shot?” Armin asked.

“Those will have to be redone at some point to include Eren in them, but I had something different in mind,” Erwin said.

“And that is?” Annie prompted in a bored tone.

“We’re going to do a new theme for the comeback.”

Everyone sans Eren and Erwin groaned.

“Are you shitting me sir? Are you at least going to postpone the comeback date?” Jean asked.

Erwin shook his head. “It wouldn’t look good on us if the 104th didn’t come back like we said we would. We’ll just have to work extra hard for the next few weeks, wouldn’t we?” Erwin’s charming smile did not help the mood of the rest of the group.

Feeling the tension in the room, Bertolt decided to ask, “So, what will the new theme be?”

Erwin smirked. “The rebirth of the 104th.”

* * *

“You can suck a thousand dicks, Erwin.”

“Well, that was rude of you, Levi.”

“ _I’m_ rude? You’re the one who sent that damn brat to me!” Levi said with his fist slamming down on Erwin’s desk.

The blond man smirked. “What’s your point? Is Eren giving you trouble?”

“No, he’s on beat and learns the moves quickly and is doing exceptionally well.”

“Then I fail to see the problem, Levi.” Erwin looked disinterested, but after knowing the man for so long, Levi knew he was anything but based on the amusement dancing across the man’s blue eyes.

Levi moved to the couch in front of his desk and flopped on it. “The problem is, is that he’s too perfect for his damn good.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow but he was still smirking. “Is he now?”

“I hate you and your stupid eyebrows. You _knew_ that he was my type and didn’t tell me until he waltzed in the room in his gorgeous glory while I’m trying my best not to faint.” Levi leaned into the couch and looked up at the ceiling, still continuing to curse at Erwin for recruiting such a beauty.

The blond man shrugged. “It’s a good thing isn’t it? I’m sure the fans will love the new addition to the group.”

“You’re not the one teaching him how to roll his body and doing a crotch grab – which I may add, he does it _way_ too well for someone who doesn’t really dance to pop – and making suggestive looks and ugh, Erwin, stop him.”

The older man decided to ignore his friend’s epiphany for a bit in favor of signing more paperwork. Once Levi finished his rant (would it be considered to be a rant if he’s complimenting Eren every second sentence?), Erwin put his pen down to finally look at him. “From what I heard from Hange was that it took a while for Eren to get used to the camera. He’s not a natural, but he’s definitely determined to make his debut to the world.”

He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out an envelope. “Here, I think you’ll like these test shots Hange took of him. Eren has this “animalistic” feel to him, which is great for the comeback theme. Keep them, I’m sure you’re going to have fun tonight,” Erwin said with a wink, laughing as Levi gave him the finger and grabbing the envelope before leaving the office.

* * *

“No no no, stop. You’re being too rough at this part,” Levi pointed out.

Eren stopped his movements and wiped off the sweat off his brow. “Sorry. Can you demonstrate again?”

Levi nodded as he moved to the music player to go back a few seconds of the song. “You have to do it like this. One- two- three- four, one- two- three-” at the last count, Levi did a subtle grind before moving on to the next part, not noticing Eren’s lingering gaze below his waist.

It was a few days before the comeback stage performance and Eren’s debut performance. The reception for Eren’s teaser video that was released a week ago was overwhelming. Every minute there was a call to the company asking if the new, mysterious member of the 104th called “Titan Feet” in the video trailer would be interested in exclusive interviews after his debut, being in a CM, and appearing as a guest for radio shows.

Simply put, the new member of the already-popular 104th garnered a lot of attention for the comeback and Eren needed to exceed those expectations.

Eren trained every single day and practiced whenever he can. Though recently, he has been frequently visiting Levi for more private sessions to improve on his dancing.

Levi will admit, even though Eren had work to do on his singing, his dancing skills were superb. It was raw and rough around the edges, but that was Eren’s unique style and Levi wanted to see more of it and guide him to bring out his personality through his dance. The way Eren’s body moved across the studio to the way he expresses himself was breathtaking and Levi considered joining Eren’s fan club once it gets established.

The two practiced way into the night until it was time for quits. Knowing the protocol by this point, Eren grabbed the mop and started to clean one end of the studio while Levi wiped down the mirrors.

“Hey, I have a question for you,” Eren said out of the blue.

“Shoot.”

“Doesn’t it feel, I dunno, weird to show your sister how to do certain choreography?” Eren asked as he leaned on the mop to see Levi’s reaction.

Putting down the cloth, Levi sighed. “In the beginning, yeah. Like, what older brother would want to show their little sister on how to booty pop?”

Eren let out a loud laughter that resonated through the room. Levi took back what he mentioned earlier, Eren’s voice was a gem.

“For what it’s worth, you have the butt to do so,” Eren commented.

Levi could feel his inner fangirl squeal from the compliment, but decided to smirk instead. “Oh? Have you been checking me out?”

“Yes.”

Levi sputtered at the direct answer. “Shit kid, are you going to be okay for the interviews?”

Eren shook his head as he propped the mop onto the wall. “I’ve been doing a lot of mock interviews and know what kind of questions to expect by now,” he said as he moved towards Levi.

Levi internally panicked and wondered what was going to happen as he saw the brunet stop right in front of him. All Levi got was a smirk before Eren ducked down and peered at him. “Mock interviews are mock interviews, but can you practice with me? I’m open to answer any of your questions you may have,” Eren practically purred as he grazed his fingers over Levi’s arms.

 _‘What the fuck? What kind of training did Mike and Eld give him in order for him to be like this?!’_ Levi thought back to the first day he met Eren. Cute, timid Eren who danced with a big smile on his face without a care in the world but somehow along the way, he became this… beast. All Levi saw was a wild animal that was ready to devour him and Levi can’t say that he wasn’t affected by it.

Distracted, Levi slightly jumped when he felt circles being rubbed on his arms. “You know,” Eren drawled out. “I really admire you. I told you that before haven’t I? I was a kid when I first saw your debut with the Legion. You were stunning and you danced like no other. But I bet you didn’t know that you inspired me to dance, right? I wanted to see one of the Legion’s concert just so I can see you, but I never had the funds to do so.” Eren was looking right into Levi’s eyes, and Levi couldn’t find it in him to tear the gaze away.

“I was devastated when I heard that the group was going to disband. You broke my pre-teen heart, you know. But when news got out that Erwin was creating his own entertainment company and you were the choreographer, I knew I had to work hard to meet you,” Eren said as he took a step closer.

 _‘Is it possible to be this physically close without actually touching the other person?’_ was Levi’s passing thought as Eren continued.

“And you are more perfect in real life than I thought you would be. Strong, powerful, and still got the moves despite years of not performing on stage. I am so grateful that I had the opportunity to be part of this company and finally meet you,” Eren said the last part as a whisper.

Eren definitely wears his heart on his shoulders and Levi didn’t know if he was hearing his own heart beating or if it was Eren’s. _‘You know what, fuck it, Erwin can deal with this later,’_ was the last thing Levi thought as he grabbed the scruff of Eren’s hair and pulled him down to meet Levi’s lips.

The shorter man wanted to curse himself for feeling butterflies in his stomach as he felt Eren recover from his shock and kissed him back shyly. How was it possible for this boy to go from cute to sexy to adorable again? Oh right, it was because he was Eren, that’s why.

The kiss was too short for Eren’s liking as he whimpered when Levi pulled away. “Hey, don’t give me that look,” Levi said in a low voice. Feeling Eren wrapping his arms around the shorter man to bring him closer, Levi moved his hands so that he could hold Eren’s blushing face with one, and the other brushed the brunet’s bangs away so Levi could see the emeralds hiding behind it.

Levi gave Eren another light kiss before he pressed his forehead against the younger and paused to breathe for a moment, relishing in Eren’s embrace.

The two stayed like that, holding each other and giving each other little nips here and there.

Eren made another whine when Levi pulled away. “Shh, there’ll be more time for this another time, alright? You need the rest you can get before your debut.” Even though Levi said that, he reached out to grab Eren’s hands and placing a kiss on the back of each one.

The upcoming idol felt his heart swell at the sight before him. “Hey, Levi? If I perform well on the comeback stage, can we do more?”

Levi chuckled as he rubbed circles onto the hands he was holding. “Sure thing, Eren. But I will warn you, Erwin is going to have our heads once the media grabs hold of this.”

Eren shrugged and gave Levi a wide grin. “I don’t mind if we cause a scandal. It’s more attention for the company I say.”

The older man shook his head with a smile as he tiptoed to give Eren another gentle kiss. “If you say so.”

It turns out that it was only a few months after Eren’s debut that the two found themselves in Erwin’s office pressed against each other and holding hands as Erwin talked their ears off.

Well, at least the media only scratched the surface of their relationship.

No one needed to know what happens in the company’s dance studio at night once practice was over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like giving me kpop suggestions, hit me up on my [Tumblr](http://cocoachoux.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
